Dualité
by Madpsychohatter
Summary: Bob pleure, il est seul. Quoique. Non. En fait il ne l'a jamais été. Ils étaient toujours deux. Deux en un. [songfic sur Aventures, attention c'est peut-être un peu déprimant ]


Maddey : Hey les gens !

Donc voilà hein…coup de blues à 17h, solitude associé à l'absence d'internet et donc de moyen de me changer les idées on fait que cette songfic est née.

La chanson utilisée est : « Gollum's Song » de Peter Hollen. C'est assez déprimant encore une fois je préviens.

Disclaimer habituel : Je ne possède ni la chanson utilisée ni les personnages ni l'univers. J'écris pour m'amuser et ne suis pas rémunérée pour ça et enfin le plagiat est interdit.

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas d'erreurs, je ne me suis pas relue et je poste ça depuis un café internet en vitesse

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Where once was light…now darkness fall…._**

Bob sombrait. Doucement mais sûrement. Les ténèbres l'enveloppaient.

Il tendit la main vers la lumière lointaine, si attirante, si brillante…mais elle aussi fut recouverte.

 ** _Where once was love, love is no more !_**

Théo l'avait abandonné. Shin aussi. Grunlek également. Tous ses amis l'avaient laissé.

 ** _Don't say goodbye…_**

Non…il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis lui disent adieu !

Pourquoi….pourquoi est-ce qu'ils partaient ? Sans lui…? Non!

Il se mit à courir en direction de ses amis. Mais plus il tentait de les rattraper, plus eux s'éloignaient. Il tendit la main, hurla…mais eux ne se retournèrent même pas.

 ** _Don't say I didn't try…_**

Les insultes…encore…. Tout le monde disait qu'il faisait exprès…qu'il n'essayait pas…Mais il essayait ! Il tentait vraiment de contrôler le démon ! Ce n'était pas sa faute…pas vraie ? Il avait toujours fais de son mieux….alors pourquoi….pourquoi le lui reprochait-on ? Il n'y arrivait pas toujours….et alors ! Est-ce que…c'était de sa faute s'il était un demi-démon ?

 ** _These tears we cry….are falling rain…._**

Il pleurait. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il était seul. Ses amis l'avaient abandonné dans la nuit et étaient partis sans un bruit…

Au même instant…l'orage éclata. Des trombes d'eau se mirent à pleuvoir, le ciel se déversant sur le Cratère. L'eau de pluie se mêlant aux larmes de pyomage…

 ** _For all the lies you told us….the hurt, the pain !_**

« Tu seras toujours notre ami. » « Nous ne t'abandonnerons pas Bob ! » « Je sais que tu peux te contrôler » « Je t'aime »

Mensonges, mensonges, mensonges, MENSONGES ! FOUTAISES !

Que des grands mots Des mots vides de sens! Vide d'émotions! Des mots bateaux ne voulant rien dire!

 ** _And we will weep….to be so alone….._**

Il pleurait. Il était seul désormais. Complètement seul. Comme avant.

Au final, rien n'avait changé. RIEN ! Il était SEUL. Comme avant ! Et il le resterait! Car PERSONNE ne voulait des demi-démon ! PERSONNE !

 ** _We are lost, we can never go home…_**

Sa maison, sa vraie maison…avait brûlée sous les torches des villageois quand ils avaient tués la seule personne qui l'avait jamais aimée…sa mère.

 ** _So in the end….I'll be what I'll be…._**

Il serra les poings, alors que ses yeux viraient au jaune. Si tous pensait qu'il n'était qu'un monstre…et bien ainsi soit-il. Il deviendrait ce monstre que tous voulaient. Mais ils allaient regretter. OOoh oui, ils allaient regretter de les avoir mis en colère. L'homme et le démon fusionnaient. Bob disparaissait…

 ** _NO loyal friend, was ever there for me…_**

Oui. Il n'avait jamais eu de véritable ami en réalité. Tous n'étaient que des profiteurs. Des menteurs. Des traîtres…

Personne ne l'avait jamais soutenu. Jamais aidé…Jamais aimé depuis sa mère.

Les mots empoisonnés de son démon résonnaient dans son esprit maintenant fragile…et il l'écoutait. Le croyait. Après tout…le démon l'avait prévenu…il lui avait dit que Théo et les autres le trahiraient…

 ** _Now we say….goodbye….._**

Bob murmura un dernier adieu au ciel alors que sa conscience se fondait dans celle de son démon. C'en était fini de Bob. Il était mort. Des cornes percèrent son front, des griffes prirent la place de ses ongles, des crocs firent leurs apparition dans sa bouche.

 ** _We say, you didn't try….._**

Le demi-démon, maintenant deux ne faisant qu'un, releva la tête en entendant des pas. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant débouler Shin, le regard paniqué. Celui-ci retint un cri d 'effroi en constatant les changements effectués sur le corps de son ancien camarade.

 ** _These tears you cry….have come too late!_**

Il vit des larmes couler le long des joues du semi-élémentaire lorsque celui-ci comprit ce qu'avait provoqué leur départ.

La créature siffla « Trop tard. Bob n'est plus. Tu arrive trop tard. Et tes larmes elles aussi. Elles arrivent bien trop tard. »

 ** _Take back the lies, the hurt the blame!_**

 ** _And you will weep….when you face the end alone…._**

Le demon qu'était devenu Bob s'enfuit, laissant un Shin éffondré, car il avait lui aussi été abandonné par les deux autres. Shin était seul aussi désormais. Comme Bob. Il se mit à pleurer, seul, dans la forêt.

 ** _You are lost….you can never go home._**

Oui. Shin était perdu….perdu à jamais.

 ** _You are….lost….you can never…go….home…._**

Shi était perdu…mais Bob aussi. En sombrant, il avait perdu toute chance de retrouver un jour une famille, une maison. Lui aussi n'avait nulle part ou renter désormais.

Le groupe, autrefois soudé, était bel et bien définitivement brisé à jamais.


End file.
